Sylvester Stallone
Sylvester "Sly" Stallone is an american actor, director and screenwriter. His early career was timultuous, and his lucrative life is often thought of as a rags-to-riches story. Stallone is good friends with famous actors Arnold Schwarzenegger and Bruce Willis. Stallone was the original choice to play Axel Foley, but was replaced by Eddie Murphy after trying to change the script too much. He later turned his version of the script into the movie Cobra. Life and Career Along with friend Bruce Willis, Stallone is a staunch supporter of the Republican party, and is also a cigar enthusiast, despite quitting smoking cigarettes during the filming of Rocky in 1976. Stallone also holds the record for the longest unbroken streak of nominations at the Razzie Awards - thirteen straight years. He received a Razzie Nomination every year (mostly for Worst Actor) from 1985 to 1997. Stallone married three times, first to Sasha Czack, but that ended in divorce in February of 1985. Later that year, in December, Stallone married Brigette Nielsen, who starred in some of Stallone's films, but the marriage ended in divorce two years later, as a result of Nielsen's drinking problems and infidelity. In 1997, Stallone married his true love, model Jennifer Flavin, and the two have been married ever since. Stallone has five children, which include Sage (who died of heart disease in 2012), Seargeoh, Sophia, Sistine and Scarlet, the last three children he had with Flavin. His 48 year old half-sister, Toni Ann Filiti, died of lung cancer, six weeks after the death of his son, Sage. Stallone stopped going to church, as his acting career progressed. Later, he rediscovered his childhood faith, when his daughter was born ill in 1996, and is now an active Catholic. Stallone, nearly broke in New York, barely $50 to his name, his debut film was The Party At Kitty & Stud's in 1970, but he was getting such little money from his career that he was living below the poverty line. Stallone was so frustrated that his life was not working out that he began putting elements of his own life into his original screenplay about an underdog that achieves the American dream. His script was accepted by a studio in 1976 and Stallone persuaded the studio to let him play the title role. If he hadn't done this, it is likely that the role would have been taken by another, more famous actor, and his career would have bombed. That movie turned out to be Rocky, and his performance earned him an Academy Award and he became a star overnight. Stallone made two Rocky sequels that got a worse critical reception with each one and his career was looking grim. However, after many celebrities turned down the role of controversial ex-green beret John Rambo in 1982, he was offered the role which he happily accepted. This role saved his career, and he has gone on to be in numerous other films like Cop Land, Daylight, Cliffhanger, Demolition Man, Tango & Cash, Driven and Cobra. Stallone believes Cobretti (Cobra) to be one of the three "great heroes" he has done in his career, because he is vicious enough to understand and tackle crime, although the film was met with little critical or financial success. Cobra is now a cult film. Stallone's most recent films as a writer are The Expendables 2 and Homefront but he still acts also. His recent films include the financial flop Bullet to the Head , Escape Plan, the comedy Grudge Match, Reach Me and The Expendables 3. Category:Actor Category:Browse